Santa came to town
by monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mk1
Summary: when a average teen one christmas eve night finds a sleigh crashed landing and a old man, he helps him not knowing who or what he is helping or saving.


Santa came to town

On December twenty fourth is when our story takes place, in the village of Germantown. All throughout the town, every modern family was going around there holiday buisness. In the highschool, all the students were waiting for the half day to end to go out for holiday break. Two friends were especially excited as they waited through biology. They sat in the front row, waiting out Mr Christifollel's, a senior teacher in the science field, lesson.

"Any questions before we finish this great unit for the holiday season?" Christifollel asked

"Why are we still here?" A small girl in the back complained

"Back when I was in school, we didn't have half days. Enjoy them." Was the sage remark

The bell rang, and most of the students literally ran out the room. The two that took there time were a little more patient then the rest.

"Bye Nick." The teacher said to the taller one

"Bye Christifollel. See you when I get back. Come on Colton." Nick replied, and then said to a shorter, stockier kid

Nick is a tall kid, 6' 2" and more robust than other kids at that height. He had short, brownish blond hair, and brownish gold eyes. Over his eyes were glasses, without them he was effectively blind as a bat. Colton was 5' 6", and his body was sorta like a neanderthals, short and stocky. Brown eyes and hair were his defineing facial features, but was also know to temper issues.

"So what are you doing for the holidays?" Nick asked

"As far as I'm concerned, nothing. Another boring vacation. I got nothing to do man." Colton replied

"Even with your Xbox 360?" Nick asked

"Ya. My only hope is getting something new." Colton said

"Ya know, the christmas season is about giving." Nick said with a smile

"Dude. You get way into it."

"I can't help it. I'm Nicholas, so you could call me Saint Nick. I got a small beard, got a bit of the belly. Just get me in the cloths and I'm Santa." Nick joked

Colton and Nick said there goodbyes and he turned to his left to his locker. At his locker was his other friend Rob. Rob was a little taller than Colton, and had a runner's shape, and was even in track. He had dusty brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey pal, how ya doing?" Nick asked

"Good. Oh by the way, I got a present for ya. Its sorta fair I got you one, since you got me one." Rob replied, handing him a present

"Thanks man. I did it to be nice. I didn't think you would give me one."

"Come on before were late." Rob said, and Nick finished putting on his coat and backpack and followed him

"Never did like missing the bus." Nick replied

The two made it to there buses and said there goodbyes, and the buses headed for there routes. The back of the bus where the sophmores were was a party going. One person had a party light ap in there phone and another had music going. Over time as people left the bus, the party died down. By the time Nick got off and walked past a house to get to his. His house was two stories, with a small shed on the right side, and was built on a half acre lot, with several trees around the house. We he came inside, no one was home, only his pet parrot was in the house.

"Princess. Don't tell we are all alone till they come back." He asked the bird, and she tweeted in reply

"Great. Come on fat bird." Nick muttered and the bird flew after him

His parrot was small, only about three inches tall, with its feathers being green, blue on the tail feathers, white cheek feathers, and a orange forehead. Nick sat down on his couch in the living room and decided to watch Tv. Little did he know was that the reason for his parents and sister being late was snow outside. Nick turned around to see it.

"Finally some snow. I never would have guessed it would come today." Nick said, and the bird cheeped after him

"What do you know bird, you never go outside." Nick replied

Several hours later

The night was dark and the wind and snow howled around. With the parrot locked in its cage and a cover over it, Nick was ready to go to sleep. However he heard something outside, a noise of bells ringing over the howl of the wind. He put on his shoes and coat, and went out his back door and across his backyard and his neighbors, till he crossed a street into a clearing where the noise was coming from.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Nick called out

No answer. He heard the bells again, and the wind died a little, and he could see red. Nick got closer and it was a red sleigh, with its back full of big bags of what he could not tell.

"Oh hello there." a jolly old voice said from behind the sleigh

"Hello. Do you need help?" Nick asked

"Thank you good sir, I do." the voice said, and he walked out from behind the sleigh

a old man, with a long white beard, red cheeks, and round glasses smiled at him. He had a round belly, and red fur coat with white trim, and black leather boots connected to red fur pants.

'Am I seeing things?' Nick thought to himself

"Well, a gust of wind knocked my reindeer out of there harness's and now there scattered about around this area. Can you please help me get them back?" he asked

"Um, sure?" Nick said uncertainly

"Thank you. I'll look over that way, you try and look around here." He replied and slowly walked off

Nick found a bell filled collar on the ground, and wanted to see if it would help him any to what was going on. He crossed a different road into a field, and saw a large deer, but it was not a whitetail. He shook the bells, and the deer got closer. To his amazement, it was a reindeer. Nick petted its head, and it was suprisingly tame, and when he turned around to walk back, it followed by him holding the collar. When he got back, the old man was there too with another reindeer.

"Thank you, but I have seven more missing." he said

"Who are you exactly, just to be curious." Nick asked

"My name is Chris Kringle." He replied

"Santa? I may have seen many strange things in my life, but this is ridculous." Nick said to himself

"Sometimes, seeing may be disbeliving, but helping someone is always in intrest to you Nick." He replied

"How do you know my name?" Nick asked

"I may be old, but I still got a few tricks up my sleeves." the old man replied with a laugh

"Okay, so how do we find 7 more reindeer. This can fly right?" Nick asked

"Yes." Santa quickly answered

"Just asking. The one I found followed the bells. Possibly if we fly up with one and ring the bells, we could get the others to come." Nick explained

"Brilliant. Okay Prancer, come on." Santa said to the one Nick found and put his collar on, "Go to it Nick."

"No way! I'm terrified of heights. What happens if I fall? What happens if we crash? I really don't want to die." Nick exclaimed

"From what I've seen, you are a intellegent boy, and not many people have put aside there disbelif in some way to help me. Please, its up to you now to save christmas." Santa said, and handed Nick the reins for him

"You sure I'm not going to get hurt?" Nick asked

"Promise."

With a simple sigh, Nick got on the back of the deer. Immediately it started running, and Nick hung on its neck for deer life. Next thing he noticed was he was flying, really flying. The deer still acted like it was running but it was flying. Still hanging onto a extra collar, he made a loud bell ringing. At first there was nothing, but all of a sudden another reindeer pulled up beside him, and another behind him, and then one in front, it continued till the remaining seven were flying with him in a double row. One of the front ones from what he could tell had a red light in front of him.

'Nick, what did you eat, or is this a dream? I'll figure it out later, and finish this. Its really cold up here.' Nick thought and flew back to the sleigh in the clearing

"Thank you, thank you so much." The old man said

"Your welcome, so is this a dream, or a hallucination?" Nick asked

"Neither." He replied and harnessed all the reindeer, "What would you like?" he asked then

"What?"

"What would you like as a reward?" He asked again

"Nothing really. I helped you, I don't think I need a reward." Nick replied

"You are a great boy, you know that. Merry christmas." He said

"And a happy new year Santa." Nick replied, and with a Ho Ho Ho he was off into the night sky

Cold, and confused but strangly understanding, Nick left for his house with a memory that would last a lifetime. Even though people would not believe him, in his mind, he knew what happened, and Santa to him was real, no matter what happened. A smile stretched across his face and said to himself.

"A merry christmas to all, and to all a good night."


End file.
